La cuisine des Mangemorts
by Akito-sama
Summary: ONE SHOT Sur un plateau de télévision, Lord Voldemort présente une recette de cuisine d'une barbarie presque insoutenable... inspiré par un défi du site Ombre et Folie


**La cuisine des Mangemorts**

(one shot)

**Rating : **PG 13, ou T, comme vous préférez, pour violence (presque) gratuite et sang en abondance

**Disclaimer** : Les personages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling (je vous entend d'ici : "Sans dec' ?". Si, je vous assure). Par ailleurs, cette fic a été inspirée par un défi du site Ombre et Folie, mais je ne l'ai pas mis en ligne dessus parce que j'ai vraiment trop la flem de m'inscrire. (cependant, si vous être l'un de ses propriétaires et que vous vous estimées lésés car cette fic déchire vraiment trop sa race et que vous la voulez sur votre site, faites-le moi savoir).

* * *

Sur un plateau de télévision improvisé dans les sous sols aménagés en cuisine du château Jedusor, une petite équipe de techniciens s'affairait, qui à régler une caméra numérique, qui avec la perche de prise de son, qui encore à moduler les éclairages et faire la balance des couleurs. 

Un homme, grand, de longs cheveux presque blanc tant ils sont clairs, avec un tablier rose bonbon noué autours de la taille, s'avança dans le cadre en attendant le top départ du caméraman.

« Prêt Lucius ? »

Le dénommé Lucius lui fit un signe de tête.

« Ok, tout le monde en place, on va commencer. 5… 4… 3… 2… »

Il fit un signe de la main à Lucius Malefoy, qui prit sa respiration, accrocha un large sourire sur son visage et lança d'une voix enjouée :

« Amis de la cuisine raffinée, bonjour ! Bienvenue dans notre toute nouvelle émission, _la Cuisine des Mangemorts _! Pour cette grande première, un invité de choix va nous présenter une recette aussi délicate qu'efficace, j'ai nommé Lord Voldemort ! »

L'un des techniciens mit en route un magnétophone, qui émit de longues secondes d'applaudissement enregistrés.

Lord Voldemort, à qui la maquilleuse a tenté sans grand succès de rendre visage humain, s'avança à son tour devant la caméra. Un rictus effrayant balafrait son visage.

« Merci bien, Lucius. Bonjour à tous ! » lança le terrible Lord de sa voix sifflante, en faisant un clin d'œil en direction de la caméra.

- Alors, Voldie, quelle recette allez-vous nous présenter aujourd'hui ?

- Et bien, _Lucy_, il s'agit des cuisses d'Ombrage aux fines herbes. C'est un plat que je ne saurais trop vous recommander pour les dîners en compagnie, disons, d'inspecteurs des impôts, d'aurors, ou encore de votre belle-mère.

- Ca m'a l'air très novateur ! C'est une recette de votre invention, si je ne m'abuse. Comment vous est venue l'idée ?

- Et bien, on m'avait proposé une trêve lors de la dernière guerre, et mes ennemis jurés devaient venir dîner afin de discuter d'un traité de paix. J'avais alors pensé que les cuisses d'Ombrage seraient un plat de circonstances, avant de me raviser.

- Vraiment ? Pour quelle raison ?

- Voyez-vous, de la même manière qu'un grand vin de bonifie avec l'âge, la chaire de l'Ombrage devient de plus en plus toxique avec le temps. A l'époque, elle n'était pas assez mûre. Me disant que ce n'était que partie de remise, j'avais finalement régalé mes invités d'un met plus classique à base de choux de Bruxelles et d'arsenic.

- Il faudra que vous nous donniez également la recette, dans une prochaine émission ! Mais en attendant, si vous nous expliquiez de quelle manière on prépare les cuisses d'Ombrage aux fines herbes ?

- Certainement ! Tout d'abord, et c'est une évidence, il faut vous procurer une Ombrage. Il est préférable qu'elle soit encore vivante, car la toxicité des cellules diminue lorsque les tissus commencent à se nécroser. Pour la même raison, ce plat est à servir au plus trois heures après sa préparation, si l'on veut un résultat optimal.

- Et où nos téléspectateurs peuvent-ils se procurer une Ombrage vivante ?

- C'est là une des difficultés, qui rendent cette recette si exceptionnelle. Voyez-vous, il existe plusieurs variétés d'Ombrage. Les _ombragus vulgaris_, que l'on trouve dans les marais, sont sans grand intérêt : bien que leur goût soit absolument détestable, leur toxicité est presque nulle. Elles peuvent à la rigueur servir à faire fuir vos invités, éventuellement leur donner mal au ventre, mais certainement pas les tuer. De manière générale, les utiliser vexera à coup sûr vos convives, puisque vous ne leur faites pas l'honneur de les assassiner lâchement. Enfin, c'est ainsi que je vois les choses. Toujours est-il que si vous voulez que ce plat ai le succès qu'il mérite, il vous faudra utiliser une _ombragus prestigis_.

- Le spécimen que vous nous avez apporté, si je ne m'abuse.

- En effet. »

Lord Voldemort fit un petit signe de la main au technicien qui gardait le spécimen en question, bâillonnée et immobilisé à l'aide de lourdes chaines. Celui-ci le traina jusque dans le champ de la caméra et, au prix d'un énorme effort, le hissa sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, juste devant les deux hommes. L'invité de l'émission attendit qu'il sorte du cadre, avant de continuer :

« L'_ombragus prestigis_ est très rare. On a cependant des chances d'en trouver au ministère de la magie, son habitat naturel, et éventuellement dans certaines écoles de sorcellerie, bien que cela soit plus exceptionnel. La capture se fait par les procédés classiques, expelliarmus, stupefix et autres imperiums. Globalement, l'Ombrage a beau être très combative de façon verbale, elle n'est pas très forte, physiquement comme magiquement.

- Je vois. Mais entrons donc dans le vif du sujet : la recette elle-même.

Lord Voldemort lança un regard décidé à l'Ombrage gisant sur le plan de travail, qui cherchait vainement à se libérer. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, celle-ci sembla se ratatiner de terreur. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom se retourna alors pour se saisir d'un lourd hachoir de boucher. La pauvre créature se mit à gigoter avec l'énergie du désespoir, en émettant des petits couinements pathétiques. Pendant ce temps, le cuisinier continuait d'une voix égale :

« Voyez-vous, Lucius, la première étape consiste à trancher les jambes de l'Ombrage, afin de ne pas s'embarrasser de toutes les parties inutiles que sont le buste, les bras et la tête. »

Il leva son hachoir de façon menaçante, ne laissant aucun mystère quant à ses intentions.

Lucius Malefoy avait brusquement pâli.

« Mais… heu…

- Oui mon petit ?

- Vous ne la tuez pas _avant_ de lui trancher les jambes ? »

L'Ombrage avait cessé de remuer, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Non non non, surtout pas ! La peur et la douleur font sécréter à l'Ombrage une quantité phénoménale de substances toxiques. Ce serait bête de les laisser perdre.

- Mais… n'est-ce pas un peu barbare ?

- On ébouillant des homards innocents, on dévore des huitres vivantes, pourquoi ne trancherait-on pas les jambes d'une Ombrage consciente ? »

- C'est juste. » Malefoy déglutit avec difficulté. « Poursuivez, je vous en prie.

- Bien. »

Voldemort souleva la robe de l'Ombrage, afin de bien dégager ses cuisses. Malefoy, de son côté, verdit fort peu discrètement. Le Lord leva une fois de plus son hachoir, avant de l'abattre en haut de la jambe gauche, au niveau de l'articulation du bassin.

Le son qui en résulta fut passablement répugnant. Malefoy ne put réprimer un haut le cœur.

« Oui, il faut parfois s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour détacher les cuisses correctement. Même quand on a le coup de main, ca reste une étape délicate… »

Voldemort retroussa ses manches et recommença avec acharnement, encore, et encore. Le plan de travail était inondé de sang. L'Ombrage, heureusement pour elle, avait tourné de l'œil au premier coup.

« Haaa… Tout de même ! » conclut cinq longues minutes plus tard un Lord Voldemort couvert de sang des pieds à la tête, après avoir détaché les deux cuisses. Sa maquilleuse se demanda si elle avait eut raison de se donner tant de mal.

« Bien. Vous êtes toujours avec nous, Lucius ? Allons, _Lucy_, arrête de faite ta mijaurée, reprend toi.

- …oui maître.

- L'étape suivant consiste à peler la peau et à… »

Lucius Malefoy étouffa un gémissement.

« Pardon, maître… » dit-il en se précipitant hors du champ de la caméra pour aller rendre son déjeuner. Lorsqu'il revint, cette dernière étape avait été exécutés dans accroc, ainsi que la suivante, qui consistait à détacher la chaire des os et à la couper en petits morceaux.

« Nous allons maintenant laisser les portions de cuisse mariner dans du lait, pour les rendre plus moelleuses », fit Voldemort en joignant le geste à la parole. Le lait en question prit une jolie couleur rose vif. « Il nous faut désormais préparer l'ail, vous vous en chargez, Lucius, je déteste l'odeur de l'ail. »

Il le regarda effectuer sa tâche avec attention, avant de poursuivre en s'adressant à la caméra :

« Egouttez maintenant la viande, enfarinez la. Pour cela, prenez 500gr de farine, du sel, du poivre, et rouler les morceaux d'Ombrage dedans, comme ceci. Pendant que je m'occupe de ça, Lucius, chargez-vous de mixer ensemble quelques brins de ciboulette, 5 cuillères à soupe de persil, ainsi que l'ail. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la caméra, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien été compris des téléspectateur, et continua à la manière d'un professeur de mathématiques, l'index en l'air :

« Une fois ceci fait, prenez une poêle profonde, remplissez-la d'huile pour friture, dans laquelle vous ajoutez les herbes mixées. Lorsque l'huile grésille, faites dorer dedans les cuisses d'Ombrage. »

Il s'exécuta avec des gestes précis.

« Houlà, ca brûle ! Chers téléspectateurs, faites bien attention aux projections d'huile, et n'oubliez pas de filer immédiatement aux urgences si d'aventure la poêle se renversait sur vous ! »

Le Lord sortit un à un les morceaux de cuisse frits à l'aide d'une spatule, et les disposa dans un plat de service, au centre duquel avait été peint un crâne avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche (le célèbre logo de la firme DeathEater Inc., par ailleurs propriétaire de la chaîne qui diffusait l'émission).

« Et voilà ! Vous pouvez bien sûr décorer votre plat avec des rondelles de citron, par exemple, qui s'accommoderont très bien avec les cuisses d'Ombrage. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller un petit vin blanc léger en guise d'accompagnement. Alors, Lucius, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Lucius ne semblait pas à proprement parler dans son assiette.

« Ca a l'air délicieux, maître…

- Bon garçon. Et maintenant, qui veux goûter ? »

Pour éviter le pire, Malefoy tenta de reprendre le contrôle de la situation :

« Et voilà, l'émission d'aujourd'hui est termi…

- Oh non, elle n'est pas terminée, je veux que quelqu'un goûte mes cuisses d'Ombrage aux fines herbes !

- Nous n'avons plus le temps, maître, l'émission touche à sa fin. Chers téléspectateur, j'espère que cette recette vous a plu plus qu'à moi, et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine. Melle Sibylle Trelawney, professeur à l'école de magie de Poudelard, vous proposera de découvrir une recette végétarienne de sa conception, à base de tofu et de plantes médicinale. Alors à la semaine prochaine, et …

- Bon appétit bien sûr ! »


End file.
